


In Which You Wreck Abby

by kittycat_beans



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Biting, Dom/sub, F/F, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25569385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittycat_beans/pseuds/kittycat_beans
Summary: It's hard for her to let you top but you manage to make a mess out of her.
Relationships: Abby (The Last of Us)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	In Which You Wreck Abby

The air in your small apartment was heavy with the mixture of lust and anticipation. A faint rumbling noise and soft murmuring coming from behind you was of no distraction. You moved your thumb back and forth on the small button, each push up made the murmuring turn into whimpers of protest. The locked box you kept under your bed was pulled out for you to open, curious eyes searching the insides.

"Please…", the sweet sound was lost in your ears as you cranked the toy higher, that tender plea replaced with a loud swear and the squeaking of wood bars.

You looked up at your lover, her arms bound by the smoothest fabric you could find in your closet. Her heels pushed into the sheets, body fighting the rush of feeling between her thighs each time you took a single second longer to lower the setting on the toy because you were distracted comparing colors and sizes of your proud collection of sexual deviancy.

Abby let out a strained breath when you put down the remote on the lowest setting. It was stimuli but not enough for the state she was in. You refused her pleas, pushing the box back under your bed once a toy had been chosen. Not so soon, you whispered to yourself and sat next to the muscular woman who tried to pull at the restraints but your skilled knots were tight and each pull only made them tighter.

 _"I told you to be still. Did you not hear?",_ you touched at her sculpted stomach, caressing the damp skin with the tips of your fingers. You slid your index over each slope on both sides, moving downwards until your open hand was resting above her mound.

She sucked in air through her teeth, glazed over eyes looking at the grin you had on your face. Seeing you so smug made her frown, a bit of genuine anger in her features. Or maybe it was the frustration building but never quite tipping over when that buzzing was so light between her legs. Did you turn it up? Just a bit more to watch her squirm around but it was still not what she needed to soothe that ache inside.

You set the remote on her stomach, in clear view of her but impossible to grasp with her wrists bound. It made her groan, flexing her core to try and tip the toy closer but it just fell to the side. Your lips twitched with the urge to laugh at the annoyed face she gave you when you put the remote back over her abs.

With the vibrations of the toy occupying the wolf's most sensitive spots, you leaned forwards to tease with a bit more sensation. Your lips to her jawline, tongue licking at the salt on her skin, tracing a path down to the side of her neck. She moved her head to the side and you huffed, grabbing a fistful of blonde locks to pull her head towards the pillows, exposing the side of her neck your lips began prodding at.

"F-fuck…", Abby's brain felt like a mess trying to register what was happening to her. There was the stinging on her scalp that alerted her to just how rough your grip was but then there was pleasure between her legs and then a bit of both with your mouth sucking at the large vein on her thick neck.

You looked up at her through your lashes, her parted lips and almost upset expression made her look so delicious that you just had to fumble with the remote and push the dial up just another setting. You felt her jump at the increased rumbling, your teeth grazing at the bruise on her neck. Moving up you pressed your tongue flat on her ear, taking her lobe between your teeth while you gave her hair one last tug before your fingernails scratched lines at her collarbones.

 _"How are you feeling, love?"_ , you pressed a kiss right below the ear and slid your hand down, barely over her small breast. You moved your fingers around it and even a bit closer to her peak but never touched at the soft pink. You kissed at the freckles on her cheeks, your mouth next to hers for a brief second.

Her voice was quiet with embarrassment, the color on her warm cheeks deepening into a lovely shade of red. "Good…", the wolf answered with the toss of her head towards your side, voluntarily offering the unmarked side of her neck for you to play with.

 _"So good. No complaints this time, baby?",_ you gave that side a wet kiss and crawled over her, seated on her stomach with the remote in your hands. Her eyes shot open at the small box, watching your finger play with the button. That one flick of your thumb made the toy buzz with enough intensity to make your ears ring with the sound. She choked on a moan, strained against the bindings and bent her knees as a failed attempt to escape from the purple bullet's shake.

You watched Abby with eager eyes, waiting for the panting, the mumbled cursing and the trembling that indicated she was close. You were patient in your moment, licking your lips at the paused breath she gave and with a quick movement from your thumb, you turned the device off and gave her nothing.

The brute force she used to pull on the bindings made you wonder if she would be able to break free if the wood kept squeaking like that. You looked at her with an innocent smile but she just opened her jaw and growled at you to stop messing with her. It was cute of her to think you would take her threats seriously when she was bound and soaked wet.

 _"You don't get to give me orders, Abs…",_ you rarely used that nickname unless it was to tease her and it always worked. She grunted and arched her back, a ridiculously strong core making you lean forwards and to the side, almost tossing you off of her.

Like a mad bull, the blonde tried to escape but when that didn't work, she did what was most instinctual and showed-off her physical superiority. But you had had enough of letting her intimidate you and with a deep roar, you took her face in your hand, squeezed at her cheeks until you felt her teeth and you leaned close to her, your hot breath hitting her freckles.

 _"Do that shit again and I'm turning this fucker to max and leaving you here until the battery runs out.",_ your fingers released her cheeks, the prints of your force slowly disappearing. She squeaked, honest fear in her eyes at the sight of you so genuinely pissed off.

Was it wrong to feel a rush of power at seeing her like that? The bit of panic in the way she pressed her lips shut, her eyes looking into yours with the silent plea not to do something so cruel to her. You almost felt bad for snapping but the sound of rustling made you look behind you at her thighs trying to close.

It took you a couple of seconds to understand what was happening but when you looked back at Abby and her guilty expression, your brain released some odd bit of dopamine that made you snort, your hand covering your mouth as you turned around to lay over her body, pushing her strong legs open wide.

 _"Woah, you got wet from that?!",_ your tone of disbelief made her groan in response. You carefully rid her of the toy and squirmed down a bit more to take a better look at her dripping cunt. She couldn't hide her blush, so vivid and red over her cute freckles when you looked at her with a wide smile.

You pushed yourself upwards and turned to face her flushed expression. _"You like this?"_ , you crawled up to take her face in your hands, forcing her to look at you. _"When I'm mean to you?",_ it was a genuine question and one she didn't take surprisingly long to answer. Her nod was shy but it was a nod and that meant a world of things you wanted to try on her.

"I've never seen you so angry…", she confessed to how much of a surprise it was considering you were a rather calm and logical person. The lack of control was exciting because she trusted you but when you were upset, it was a wildcard and she didn't know what you were capable of if she misbehaved. It was new to her and for some reason, it made her excited in a way she hadn't felt since you two first met at WLF.

You pressed a tender kiss to her lips, your hands running down the sides of her neck, caressing her bound arms and then her collarbones, chest, over her breasts. She hummed at the feeling of your nails tracing the same path, leaving faint pink lines on her skin. You repeated the motion with a bit more press of your nails, reaching a point where it hurt a bit but made her sigh and close her eyes until you removed your hands from her, waist sliding down her body.

Her thighs were one of the most sensitive parts of her body and your favorite to tease because it got her the most riled up. Just a sweet kiss to the meat on her thighs, close to her dripping sex, was enough for her to squirm against your mouth and you couldn't help but to do it again and again, laughing at her loss of patience and mess of swears. 

You heard her hiss when you sunk your nails into her inner-thighs, hard in a way that it hurt but she loved the mixture of pain and pleasure. You came to learn that your girlfriend had a bit of a masochistic side, though you doubted she'd allow just anyone to test the limits of her skin. She trusted you not to wound her so badly that she couldn't go on missions.

 _"Isaac's top soldier likes it when her tiny girl treats her like a whore…",_ you looked up at her flushed face, one that proved she wasn't against you throwing a couple of insults around. _"What would he say if he saw you tied up like this? Looking at me with those puppy-eyes, wanting me to lick your pussy?",_ your dirty-talk seemed to have worked. She squirmed a bit more and with your head so close to her cunt, you could see the soft tissue twitching, still glossy from the toy and most certainly your little threat.

You refused to taste her then. Not yet. You would make her wait just as she often did to you.

 _"Cat got your tongue?",_ you bit into her thigh and she gave a slight jerk and a squeak. _"You're always too quiet. How about we fix that?",_ you moved closer to her torso and sunk your hand between her legs. The sudden touch at her engorged nub made her choke on a faint moan. You hated how much less vocal Abby was compared to you but you would test her over and over again if need be just to be able to hear her shout your name. You denied her release once and this time would be no different. Fingers or toy or mouth, she would be pushed the brim and then left with nothing until she couldn't take it anymore and became the begging whore you wanted to see.

You didn't need physical power to play with her. All you needed was your patience and those tight ropes around her wrists keeping her from turning the game around. You wanted to win and you would win. You used your nimble fingers to your advantage, knowing what she liked and doing the exact opposite.

Slender fingers toyed at her labia, your warm mouth below the ear as you whispered about how pathetic she was for not being free yet. She groaned, partly due to your insistent pressure on her clit and partly due to your choice of insults. She even tried to prove you wrong by tugging on her bindings but all she got was an amused laugh and a finger pushed inside.

"Fuck! Stop laughing. Damn it…", unable to hide her face from you, you saw Abby's features twitch. The faintest of pulls at the corner of her mouth when you curled your finger and put your palm over her clit, the movements from your arm offering a bit of pressure that made her groan and slowly pull you deeper.

 _"Aww, you look so cute. Look who's the brat now. I thought you could handle it…"_ , you added another finger before she could protest about being called 'cute', her parted lips releasing a strained whimper.

Abby hated being called cute. She hated the way it sounded, hated how it made her seem innocent and weak and small. It was a pet-peeve you found odd but you respected it. Outside of the bedroom.

 _"You're squeezing my fingers so tight. You want me to make you cum? You just gotta ask…"_ , your arm would be sore from the way you moved it between her legs. Your fingers moved quicker and you put your palm further down so each thrust made your skin graze at her clit. She grunted below you, eyes on the limb between her muscular thighs. Despite your efforts she remained quiet, though her forehead on your chin and the slurred mumble meant she would appreciate if you actually let her cum this time.

 _"Fine. Be like that…"_ , your non-chalant attitude made her squint at you. Pulling your hand away you put your fingers to her lips, deepening the frown on her face. You pushed them into her mouth, pressing the two digits down on her tongue, feeling the faint touch of her teeth. She swirled her tongue around them, pulling them a bit deeper to suck them clean.

Releasing them with a pop and dribble of spit, you climbed her with ease and touched at her jaw. You took a good look at her face, humming to yourself before reaching for the toy again. In the second she saw the familiar box she groaned, squeezing her legs together in protest. You turned around and gave her a nice view of your ass and soft lips, hearing her groan louder and try to move closer. You looked over your shoulder at her, the sunken color in her eyes and her throat bobbing with a swallow and like a stroke of genius, you knew how to mess her up.

 _"You want this, uh?",_ you chuckled and fumbled with the toy. _"Want me to sit on your face?",_ you forced her legs open and attached the small device to the bundle of nerves, the size barely fitting as deep in her cunt as you wished it did. But you fit it in easily and soon, the familiar vibrations made you grin.

Abby groaned, hands closing into fists as she was mere inches from your twitching lips but couldn't reach no matter how hard she tried. "You know I fucking do so get over here already…", she grit her teeth at the little shake you gave and you felt her breathe in sharply, your heart beating faster.

"…please…", it was quiet but you heard it clearly.

 _"What was that? I couldn't hear you with all this buzzing…"_ , you cranked it up a notch and her body jerked with a louder groan from the blonde.

"Please just let me eat you out…", she couldn't look you in the face and you called her 'cute' again for trying to look away. She complained but you didn't care. You slid back until she could reach you with a bit of strain on her neck. You pressed your mouth to her hipbone when she pushed her face between your legs to drag her tongue over your clit and lips.

 _"S-see how easier it is to just ask…",_ you couldn't see her but you were certain she had rolled her eyes. 

A soft hum from the blonde and she quickly got to work, far too eager with having her face in your wet cunt, always too willing to service you. The toy was on light buzz and you kept it like that for the good while your teeth sunk into her hip and you marked her. She hummed deep in approval, though you didn't know if it was from the marking, the toy's rumble or just the fact she liked tasting you that much.

Focusing on three things at once was hard. You had to keep your head clear enough to mess with the toy so she wouldn't lose stimulation or cum from the higher setting. You also had to keep yourself from smothering her while leaving hickeys on her abs. It was hard for her too; whenever you moved the crank up you felt her strain with a groan, her mouth having issues keeping up with the distraction of the buzz.

At some point you just left it in the middle and let your brain and body focus on her mouth. Her lips to your dripping sex, tongue spilling just enough inside for you to moan against her stomach. She hummed and the rumble made you sigh, the slight suckle on your clit making you stiffened with a quiet sob.

Abby's head hit the pillows, her chest heaving with struggled breathing. Her face was shiny from your juices and her thighs with her own. You didn't let her cum again but you felt she wouldn't be able to deal with your teasing without at least a bit of release.

You looked at her and she looked like a mess. Face covered in sweat, her hair sticking out at odd ends, her blown-out eyes with small tears, her lips and chin glossy with your juices and her saliva. You felt your body relax just enough for you to slip off of Abby, uncaring about the wet trail you left over her chest and stomach. You fumbled with the strap, the black toy a bit bigger than the ones she used on you at the front, it's shiny material making it look imposing.

"H-holy fuck…", your girlfriend stared at you. Part of her knew you had toys hidden in your room but she never expected you to have so many different ones.

A bashful look from the blonde and you smiled in reassurance, the small toy pulled out of her wet hole and twitching button and replaced with your mouth.

She liked your rougher pace, not against you abusing her clit with your mouth just to gather the wetness on your fingers. You pushed one in easily, her body stiffening at the intrusion and your quicknness to curl it inside of her. The increase in stimulation was unlike something she had experienced before. The toy from before buzzed on the mattress, just a few moments ago inside of her. Now you were vicious in assaulting her pussy and clit, her mind a jumbled mess trying to keep up with your erratic pace.

"Yes, fuck…like that…", she moaned, the noise more audible than she had been before.

You hummed against her clit and slipped another finger in, knowing you'd need at least another one for her to cum. So you didn't give her that. You kept her on edge one last time and simply sucked and licked at her lips and nub, your two fingers curling, twisting and spreading, eager to see her frustration melt as soon as you did what prompted this whole mess.

"Fuck, fuck…s-shit…not again…", the empty feeling between her legs made her groan audibly, a sweet sound to your ears. You pressed your dick against her wet lips, moving your hips back and forth until the black was shiny with her juices. She barely got time to react when you pushed between her legs and set the full length of the dick inside of your girlfriend.

A loud gasp left her, back arching from the bed from the rough thrust you gave. Her muscles twitched, her lips parting open just slightly for her to hiss. You put your hands over her stomach, the patches of color peeking between your fingers. You gave her a few moments to adjust, eyes glued to her deep frown.

 _"Hmm, you ok there, baby?",_ you caressed her thighs, moving a hand towards her mound for your thumb to graze at her bundle of nerves. She whimpered but looked at you and nodded, eyes drifting down to where your hips met hers. She cussed and threw her head back. "Please…just let me cum…", her voice was hoarse and she stopped fighting the bindings.

You finally shattered that shield she tried to use to get you to back down and your reward was so, so delicious. Abby was crying softly, her arms sore from all the pulling, her mouth open with hot, labored breaths, her pupils so wide you barely saw the gorgeous hazel, her face so wet it reflected the light in your apartment, chest covered in hickeys, skin still with the faint red lines you made with your nails.

 _"Abby, you look so amazing…",_ your voice was soft with honesty. She whimpered, all the deep grunting and groaning replaced with needy sounds instead.

You used her thighs as support and leaned closer to press a sweet kiss to her lips. The small movements from your hips making her mumble against your lips, begging softly for you to move faster. You practically had her folded under you, legs over your arms as you succumbed to her pleas and started to thrust as fast and hard as your smaller frame allowed you to.

Mere inches from your face, you saw her eyes snap shut and her mouth form a lovely circle. You pushed back, gripped at the sheets and slammed forwards with enough strength to make her bounce slightly.

 _"You like that, baby?",_ you snapped your hips against hers, the friction and fullness from the toy making her moan. She clenched around your dick in desperation, all the denial from before making her crave release more than anything. It turned her needy in a way you never thought you'd see. It kind of reminded you of yourself, except you were needy by nature while she was more serious and calm.

Seeing her like this…

The way she asked you not to hold back, to make it hurt if you had to as long as you kept moving so that tight knot on her stomach loosened. You weren't the most powerful of the two but your body managed to conjure up the strength to start a nasty pace.

Your eyes glued to her, you refused to look anywhere else, absorbing the image of you huge girlfriend with her mouth hanging open and a blush that covered her entire face and shoulders. You memorized each moan, each call of your name, each slurred cuss.

Your own chest started to heave, your body reacting to the divine scene of your girlfriend being fucked by you. You felt her thighs tremble with each buck of your hips, her voice growing in pitch with chantings of 'yes, yes, yes' mixed with her sobs and pleas.

Something snapped in you and you jerked down to sink your teeth into her throat, your hand slipping between your bodies for that final bit of pressure on her clit. Your hips slamming into her, the genuinely vicious bite on her throat and your fingers and she threw her head back, arched up against you and let out a cry so loud you knew everyone outside heard.

Your body went limp against her, your mouth kissing at the spot you left teeth-marks in. She shook and cried underneath you and you kissed her tears away, slowly pulling out to give her body some peace. A few whimpers against your neck made you chuckle, reaching up to undo the bindings. You kissed her sore wrists and massaged her arms and shoulder, her muscles starting to relax. She grew quiet but you still felt the spasms her body gave. You kissed her gently as she finally wrapped her arms around you.

 _"Abby…",_ you pecked her lips and took her face in your hands, making her look at you. _"Oh, Abby. You are so beautiful…"_ , you kissed her again, her eyes closing with a tired hum. " _My sweet soldier...mine, you're all mine, aren't you?",_ she leaned forwards to steal another kiss, parting her lips and letting you play with her tongue. You smiled against her lips.

The blonde squeezed you closer, your skin sticking to hers. You strained to undo the straps, pushing the soaked toy away with your leg. You settled between her thighs, kissing each spot of color on her breasts, listening to her soft, satisfied humming. She opened her eyes, rubbed at them and looked down at you.

You gave her a shy smile, resting your cheek over her beating heart. She put a hand through your hair and held onto your head, offering a soft, adorable smile.

 _"I love you so much…",_ you hid your face in her chest, your body shaking. She caressed your scalp, taking your hand and locking her fingers with yours.

Abby kissed your pulse, listening to the brief and quiet sobs you made against her skin. The raw and complex emotions you felt towards her surging through you and releasing in the only way you knew how. You sniffed and looked up at your girlfriend.

 _"I mean it…I love you more than anything.",_ you put your chin on her chest and smiled up at her.

"I know, babygirl…I love you too…", she urged you up with her hand and you wrapped your arms around her neck. She sighed, closing her tired eyes.


End file.
